Save You
'Save You '(Hangul: 지켜줄게) is song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the third track from their third full-length studio album Present: YOU. Lyrics Hangul= 대체 뭐가 널 불안 하게 해 왜 불안해 불안해 왜 세상이 널 모른 척한대도 don’t give up 난 네 곁에 있어 떠나지 않아 never Never, oh yes sir 언제든지 call me I’ll be there 절대 없지 불가능은 나에겐 I’m the first aid kit 안겨 내 품에 I gotta say 난 너의 눈물 막아줄 댐 아까워 고민하고 있는 시간도 널 지켜줄 거야 걱정하지 마 자 내 품에 안겨 baby 내가 필요할 때마다 너를 찾아갈 거야 굳이 부르지 않아도 항상 네 곁에 있어 oh Keep you safe 지켜 줄게 흔들리지 않아 oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love 뭘 원하는지 다 말해봐 Oh oh oh 힘이 들면 내 손을 잡아 Oh oh oh 내가 필요하단 걸 알아 어두운 밤을 환하게 밝혀주는 달처럼 네가 우울할 때면 웃게 해줄 게 아무도 널 몰라줘도 내가 널 이해하니까 무슨 일이 있어도 네 편이 돼줄 게 항상 녹색 옷을 입지 넌 날 보면 길을 건너 green light Feel like crying 고갤 떨구지 마 네 슬픔에 나는 무너지니까 널 상처 주는 말들이 들려올 때 두 손으로 귀를 막아 줄게 Every day, every day for you 내가 필요할 때마다 너를 찾아갈 거야 굳이 부르지 않아도 항상 네 곁에 있어 oh Keep you safe 지켜 줄게 흔들리지 않아 oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love 뭘 원하는지 다 말해봐 힘들어하는 모습을 두고 볼 수 없어 무너지고 무너져도 끈을 놓지 않아 오직 네게만 약속해 끝까지 지켜 줄게 너만 항상 네 곁에 있어 oh Keep you safe 지켜 줄게 흔들리지 않아 oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love 뭘 원하는지 다 말해봐 Oh oh oh 힘이 들면 내 손을 잡아 Oh oh oh 내가 필요 하단 걸 알아 |-| Romantization= daeche mwoga neol buran hage hae wae buranhae buranhae wae piryohal ttaemyeon naega isseul tende sesangi neol moreun cheokhandaedo don’t give up nan ne gyeote isseo tteonaji ana never Never, oh yes sir eonjedeunji call me I’ll be there jeoldae eopji bulganeungeun naegen I’m the first aid kit angyeo nae pume I gotta say nan neoye nunmul magajul daem akkawo gominhago itneun shigando neol jikyeojul geoya geokjeonghaji ma ja nae pume angyeo baby naega piryohal ttaemada neoreul chajagal geoya gudi bureuji anado hangsang ne gyeote isseo oh Keep you safe jikyeo julge heundeulliji ana oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love mwol wonhaneunji da malhaebwa Oh oh oh himi deulmyeon nae soneul jaba Oh oh oh naega piryohadan geol ara eoduun bameul hwanhage balkhyeojuneun dalcheoreom nega uulhal ttaemyeon utge haejul ge amudo neol mollajwodo naega neol ihaehanikka museun iri isseodo ne pyeoni dwaejul ge hangsang noksaek oseul ibji neon nal bomyeon gireul geonneo green light Feel like crying gogael tteolguji ma ne seulpeume naneun muneojinikka neol sangcheo juneun maldeuri deullyeool ttae du soneuro gwireul maga julge Every day, every day for you naega piryohal ttaemada neoreul chajagal geoya gudi bureuji anado hangsang ne gyeote isseo oh Keep you safe jikyeo julge heundeulliji ana oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love mwol wonhaneunji da malhaebwa himdeureohaneun moseubeul dugo bol su eopseo muneojigo muneojyeodo kkeuneul noji ana ojik negeman yaksokhae kkeutkkaji jikyeo julge neoman hangsang ne gyeote isseo oh Keep you safe jikyeo julge heundeulliji ana oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love mwol wonhaneunji da malhaebwa Oh oh oh himi deulmyeon nae soneul jaba Oh oh oh naega piryo hadan geol ara |-| English= What’s making you nervous? Why are you so nervous? Whenever you need me, I’ll be here Even if the world ignores you, don’t give up I won’t ever leave you, never Never, oh yes sir Whenever it is, call me, I’ll be there There’s no such thing as impossibility I’m the first aid kit, come into my arms I gotta say, I’m the dam to stop your tears Time’s too precious to worry I’ll protect you, don’t worry Come into my arms, baby Whenever you need me I’ll go to you You don’t even need to call I’ll always be by your side Keep you safe, I’ll protect you I won’t shake, oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love Whatever it is, tell me Oh oh oh When things are hard, hold my hand Oh oh oh I know you need me Like the moon that brightens the night When you’re blue, I’ll make you smile Even if no one knows, I’ll understand you Whatever happens, I’m on your side I’ll always wear green When you see me, you can cross over, green light Feel like crying, don’t put your head down Because I break down at your sadness When you hear words that hurt you I’ll cover your ears with my hands Every day, every day for you Whenever you need me I’ll go to you You don’t even need to call I’ll always be by your side Keep you safe, I’ll protect you I won’t shake, oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love Whatever it is, tell me I can’t watch you struggling Even if I break down, I won’t ever let go I promise you, I’ll protect you till the end Only you Keep you safe, I’ll protect you I won’t shake, oh we will be all right Save you, save you I’ll always be your love Whatever it is, tell me Oh oh oh When things are hard, hold my hand Oh oh oh I know you need m Audio Spotify Category:GOT7 Category:Present: YOU Category:Discography Category:Songs